


The Moments Before

by cosmic_croissant



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), julie and flynn and carlos and ray make an appearance, no beta we die like we've just eaten street dogs, pre-death and post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_croissant/pseuds/cosmic_croissant
Summary: Reggie leaned forward, feeling for something under the sofa. It skittered out of his hands before he finally hooked a finger around one of the little loops. He pulled it up into his lap, proudly. Alex stared at it. It was a little black notebook, with a small cake painted in white on the front by a careful hand. “What’s that? Your cookbook?”“No,” said Reggie happily. “It’s a birthday book.”Or- Reggie tries to make sure that each member of Sunset Curve gets a happy birthday.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	The Moments Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you so much for stopping to check out this fic. It's for day two of the Reggie Peters appreciation week- prompt is "unseen moments". It's the first thing I've ever published, so please be nice. Hope you enjoy!! 😊

_Luke_

Reggie flopped down on the sofa beside Luke as soon as he came into the studio, not failing to notice how Luke viciously swiped across his eyes with the back of his hand, before turning to Reggie. Even without the giveaway red tint to Luke’s eyes, Reggie could tell something was wrong. He knew he wasn’t the smartest person in the group, but he could read people. Luke especially. Reggie waited, watching Luke bouncing his knee. Prompting him would only make him close up, but Reggie knew Luke couldn’t stay quiet for very long.

“Hey Reg?” began Luke, his voice shaky.

“Hey, Luke,” replied Reggie.

“You know it’s my birthday next week, right?” Reggie nodded. “Good. Good,” said Luke quickly. “I just wanted to ask if we could, like, lay off the celebration this year? There’s nothing much to celebrate and it’s not like we’re made of money. Besides, it wouldn’t be the same…” Luke trailed off, turning away from Reggie.

Reggie waited for a moment, discerning something in Luke’s mumblings: “I doubt they care anyway.” Reggie’s heart clenched. He knew Luke missed his parents, especially his mom, a lot. Luke’s thinly veiled attempt to conceal his feelings for the past six months, ever since he ran away, had always been full of cracks. Tiny moments- a swipe of his eyes with the back of his hand, pages in his song book that he refused to show anyone, and, one heart-breaking time, the muffled sound of crying from the bathroom. Reggie tried to help. He wrote funny cowboy songs that he knew made Luke smile- or maybe Luke was just smiling at the sheer _genius_ of country music- and matched Luke’s energy in band practice, bouncing around so much that he was always a step away from tripping over his cord.

But even so, Luke had changed. He had become thinner, his clothes hanging looser around his small frame. He had permanent bags under his eyes from writing songs late into the night, with no one to tell him to go to sleep. He was constantly easing aches out of his joints from sleeping on the couch. He sometimes forgot to eat, but he never missed band practice.

It worried Reggie. “They do care about you,” said Reggie. He felt, rather than heard, Luke sigh beside him, his shoulders slumping.

“I guess. It doesn’t really change anything though. They probably still wish they’d never bought me the guitar,” said Luke. It was a moment before Luke spoke again, and when he did his voice was much softer. “Do you remember my mom would always make pizza from scratch on my birthday? It tastes so much better.”

Reggie did remember. And he had an idea. A brilliant, birthday-altering idea. The birthday feast was a staple of Luke’s birthday, ever since he had known Luke. “We can still do extended rehearsal?” It was another thing they always did on Luke’s birthday: a day-long band practice. It was exhausting and exhilarating.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Luke, as Alex walked into the studio. Luke pushed up from the sofa as Alex sat down next to Reggie and left into the swelteringly hot day. Reggie felt Alex tense beside him.

“Is he mad? Is he mad at me? I don’t think I did anything, but-”

Reggie cut him off. “No one is mad at you.” He put a placating hand on Alex’s knee which had begun bouncing up and down at the speed of light and felt Alex relax fractionally.

“Oh. What is it then?” Alex asked. Reggie leaned forward, feeling for something under the sofa. It skittered out of his hands before he finally hooked a finger around one of the little loops. He pulled it up into his lap, proudly. Alex stared at it. It was a little black notebook, with a small cake painted in white on the front by a careful hand. “What’s that? Your cookbook?”

“No,” said Reggie happily. “It’s a _birthday_ book.”

“Ok,” said Alex, confused. “That’s nice, Reg, but I still don’t get why Luke is mad? Or-” Alex cut himself off. “What’s a birthday book?”

Reggie had never shown it to anyone before, but he had to get his idea for Luke’s birthday down before he forgot. Reggie knew he was forgetful, but it wasn’t because his head was empty, as many people assumed. It was because his mind was a maelstrom of thoughts and passing ideas often got lost in the current. Using the pen tucked into the side of the notebook, Reggie made a careful addition to Luke’s page.

_Birthday feast- find Emily’s recipe?_

He put a question mark after the last bit because he was only just realising that it might be quite tricky to get Luke’s mom’s recipe without actually engaging with her. He bit his lip. Alex, who seemed to be reading the book from over his shoulder, began to speak. “So, this is just full of ideas for Luke’s birthdays? How long have you had this book? Look.” He pointed to the top of the page, where an idea concerning water fights and donuts was written in fading pen. “I remember doing that on Luke’s tenth!”

Reggie warmed at the thought of that day. “It’s not just Luke ideas,” said Reggie. “You’re in here too. But don’t look! Actually, you never should’ve seen this, but I had to get this idea for Luke down.”

He could hear the smile in Alex’s voice when he spoke. “This is actually pretty sweet, Reg. So, there’s a page for everyone?” Reggie nodded. He didn’t mention that there was a page for him, _Reggie_ , too. It was just a daydream really, a weed in a flowerbed. He swallowed. “Wait a sec, have you been masterminding all our birthdays ever since we were kids? Oh my days, there were so many signs…”

Reggie laughed at Alex’s mock horror. “I think me being a spymaster was pretty obvious from the beginning.” Alex snorted as Reggie went on. “Luke’s upset about his parents- ya know this is his first birthday since he left for good? So, I figured we could make the feast Emily always makes, so its almost like she’s with Luke on the day, ya know?”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Alex said, grudgingly.

“What do you mean “actually”?!”

Reggie tied his flannel around his waist, damp from sweat, leaving the sun beating fiercely on his exposed neck and shoulders. It was the middle of summer- a time he always associated with Luke’s birthday. Alex and Bobby were walking next to him, and Reggie was subconsciously trying to match their footsteps with his own. When the sound of their three pairs of feet slapping the pavement became eerily syncopated, Bobby tossed Reggie a grin. “Anyone else feel like we’re in a music video?”

Alex snorted and Reggie giggled. Bobby smiled to himself, swinging the shopping bags he was holding. Somehow, Bobby always ended up holding all the bags, as Reggie and Alex were holding nothing. Reggie was certain Bobby did it on purpose, to build “rockstar muscles”, as he put it. Alex threw a hand out to stop some rogue tomatoes flying out of the bag. Bobby stopped swinging the bags, sheepishly, as Alex frowned, peering inside them. “Are you sure this is everything, Reg?”

“Yup. They’re the exact ingredients listed in the book.” There weren’t many but they had still burnt a hole right through his pocket. Alex and Bobby had contributed of course, but Reggie felt responsible. It was his idea after all. And if he had a piggy bank on his dresser solely dedicated to his friends’ birthdays, then that was just a lucky coincidence.

Alex stopped, frowning again. “What book?”

“Emily’s recipe book. Ya know, Luke’s mom?”

“Yeah, I figured. But how did you get hold of it?” Oh. Right.

“Well, they were out, and the window was open, so…” Alex smacked Reggie’s head lightly, mussing his hair. Bobby shifted all the bags into one hand so that he could high five Reggie with the other. Alex sighed, but it was hidden by the sound of the sea, which was getting closer with every step. Reggie felt himself relax into the familiar surroundings- they were almost at his house.

“See ya bright and early!” said Reggie, grinning.

“Right back at ya, boss,” said Bobby, as Alex saluted Reggie. Tomorrow was the day.

It was 6AM and Bobby, Alex and Reggie were packed into Bobby’s small kitchen. The preparations had to be done at one of their houses, since there were no appliances in the studio. Of course, Reggie knew it would be _him_ preparing, Alex stressing and Bobby brooding.

It might’ve been easier for Reggie to cook in his own kitchen- it really was _his_ , not his parents, with the amount of cooking he did- but he needed to get out of the house. Max, his little brother, was the only real reason to stay there, with his parents incessant arguing. Reggie had learnt to cook when his parents were tired after work, and he didn’t want there to be another fight, or when one of them forgot to do the shopping. He knew they didn’t mean to force the responsibility onto him, but Reggie had come to think of it as that, ever since Max had started telling Reggie when he was hungry instead of telling their parents.

He had grown to love cooking though. It was fun to create something from nothing. Bobby’s kitchen was well-equipped and bright, with big windows, and Reggie smiled at the light dappling the surfaces. The three of them began unloading ingredients.

“ _Don’t_ get any batter on Emily’s cookbook! We’re gonna have to return it at some point,” said Alex, tapping his foot on the side of the counter. Reggie hummed in agreement. Everything was almost ready, and the room was full of warm, happy smells. “What are you making anyways?”

“A Reggie special,” said Reggie, beaming. Alex’s foot stopped tapping the counter, concern warping his eyebrows.

“What exactly is in a Reggie special?”

“You’ll see.”

“Do I want to see?”

“It’s easier when you give into the fact that Reggie could poison us at any given moment,” said Bobby, from where he was lounging across two chairs in the dining area of the kitchen. Alex turned to him.

“And what are you doing?”

“Contemplating,” said Bobby. Reggie chuckled and Alex mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “ok”. Bobby lifted his head fractionally to look at them. “We could get Luke flowers,” he said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, and he’d kill them within the week,” scoffed Alex. Reggie leaned over, clamping a batter-stained hand over Alex’s mouth.

“What kind of flowers?” asked Reggie, aiming for nonchalance. He needed more things to add to Bobby’s page in the birthday book.

“Dunno. White lilies.”

“You clearly do know,” said Alex against Reggie’s hand. Bobby seemed not to hear and sighed dramatically.

“Someone get me flowers for my birthday,” Bobby said leaning back down again.

“Noted,” murmured Reggie, taking his hand from Alex’s mouth.

“Not subtle,” said Alex. Reggie only winked in response.

It didn’t take long before everything was ready, neatly packaged into containers by Alex. The three boys set out to the studio, Bobby carrying all the bags again, Alex watching warily in case anything spilt.

There was just enough time for Bobby to shove all the food behind a bush just outside the studio door before Luke bounded out of the room. He flung himself at Alex, Reggie and Bobby, the force sending the other three stumbling back. “Happy birthday!” said Reggie, closely followed by Alex and Bobby. Luke smiled, a massive grin that transformed his face.

“Time to rehearse, boys,” said Luke, flinging his arms around Alex and Reggie's shoulders, and nudging Bobby with his foot. Reggie had just enough time to see the corner of a bag peeking out from the bushes before Luke launched them into the studio.

Reggie’s entire body ached as he stepped out of the studio, after bouncing around in the studio for hours- and tripping over his own cord at one point- but it was worth it to see Luke smile. Luke hadn’t smiled like that for _weeks_. Reggie found himself grinning at the thought.

Reggie had made a not-so-subtle excuse to leave the studio (he had heard Alex groan) and set up the picnic. He knew he had about two songs worth of time before Luke got curious. He fished the food out from under the bush and retrieved a blanket he had pushed under the fence some time ago, spreading it out on the ground in front of the studio.

Alex had packed plastic cutlery and plates- Reggie sighed internally because he had definitely forgotten to pack those-, and Reggie set them out on the plaid blanket along with the food. He had just enough time to feel pretty pleased with how it looked before the studio doors burst open, revealing a confused Luke. Bobby and Alex behind him were holding in their grins.

“Wha…” Luke said, trailing off, his mouth falling slack. Alex came up behind Luke and rubbed his shoulders, and Bobby tousled his hair. “Happy birthday,” said Reggie, coming forward to hug Luke.

Luke’s body was pliant, still in shock, and when he spoke his voice cracked. “This is for me?”

“You bet, you dork,” Alex said, nudging Luke with his shoulder.

Reggie began ladling out food into plates- it smelt delicious, if he did admit to himself- and as they ate, Luke gradually came out of his daze. If the smile he had been wearing in the studio was big, this one was huge. Reggie felt his own cheeks aching at the sight. The four of them practically inhaled the food, ravenous after the extra-long band practice.

The sky was blushing pink as they finished, the sun slowly dipping towards the horizon. “It’s just as good as my mom's,” said Luke, laying on the ground, a lazy smile on his face. Alex hummed in agreement, from where he was leaning against Bobby. Reggie was spread out on the ground, feet on top of Luke’s.

Luke shifted onto his elbows, looking at each of them. “Thank you so much boys,” he said.

“Reggie did most of the cooking,” said Alex. Reggie turned to him, grateful, and Alex gave him a small smile. Reggie felt his feet shift as Luke moved his legs to get Reggie’s attention. There was a look on Luke’s face- like he knew how much effort Reggie had gone to; how much was conveyed by Alex’s handful of words. Reggie smiled back.

Luke fell back to laying on the ground, barely disguising the sound of a sniff, followed by his back hand quickly swiping across his eyes. Reggie instinctively rolled over to bump his shoulder and Alex flopped on top of them, closely followed by Bobby. Reggie heard Luke chuckle, and felt his own chest loosen. Sugar-grain stars began to wink down at them, and Reggie found himself feeling completely and utterly happy.

_Alex_

It was cold, the late November air seeping into the studio, and Alex was cleaning for the third time that week. Reggie was strumming his bass nervously, watching as Alex furiously wiped, swept and tidied. Alex always cleaned when he was stressed, angry or upset and currently he was all three. He had come out to his parents two weeks ago and their response had been to pretend it never happened and only speak to him in monosyllabic sentences. 

The band had always known Alex was gay, even though he had never formally come out to them. It didn’t make any of them any less furious though at the response of Alex’s parents. What kind of parents treated their kids like this? Reggie felt something digging into his palm and winced as he realised, he had clenched his bass hard enough to leave marks on his hand.

It had taken all of Reggie’s strength to stop Luke and Bobby from breaking into Alex’s house- the former to yell at them till he was hoarse, and the latter to beat them up. Although it would feel great to unleash the absolute carnage that was a feral Luke and Bobby on Alex’s parents, Reggie wasn’t sure it would help. He was glad that Alex’s sisters- his older sister Maya and his younger one Olivia- were supportive. But even they hadn’t been able to break Alex’s parents’ narrow-mindedness.

Right now, Reggie wasn’t sure how to interject Alex’s angry cleaning. His fingers must be scrubbed raw. He was currently cleaning under the couch and Reggie’s birthday book skidded out from underneath it, hitting the wall. Alex picked it up and Reggie sighed internally, another problem being brought to the forefront of his mind. It was Alex’s birthday in less than a week, and Reggie still had no idea how to make Alex feel even a little bit better than how he was feeling now. Alex turned to him. “You don’t have to bother with this, this year,” said Alex, tossing Reggie the book. Reggie fumbled with it trying to catch it before it slid to the ground. Alex chuckled at Reggie’s clumsiness at least. 

“We’re not cancelling your birthday,” said Reggie.

“You might as well.” Reggie’s heart sank. Alex’s voice was small and tight, like he was trying not to cry. “It’s not like it matters.”

“Of course it matters,” said Reggie, gently. “We can do anything you want, promise.”

“All I want is to eat cake and cry,” said Alex, using sarcasm to cover his sadness. But it was a spark, and it ignited an idea in Reggie’s brain. He knew just what to do for Alex’s birthday.

Reggie was whisking batter at home, arm aching, when he heard a scratching noise at the window. It had been a week since he had had the perfect idea for Alex’s birthday and he was enacting the plan tonight, He peered out to see an excited Luke and a disgruntled Bobby. Reggie opened the back door to them both and they both sighed at the instant warmth.

Reggie had his book open on Alex’s page, the plan gleaming in front of him. Maybe he had looked at his own page a little wistfully as he flipped through the book- there was an awesome Star-Wars themed party game that Reggie had devised himself- but that wasn’t important right now. His plan for Alex was good, great even. Alex’s favourite course had always been dessert. Reggie couldn’t count the amount of times various members of the band had asked Alex to finish food that was too sweet, or too rich, or too chocolatey. So, they were making a dessert for dinner for Alex’s birthday.

Luke was now sitting on the counter, swinging his legs and Bobby was laid back against the cupboard. Bobby had an unnatural gift of being able to recline on any surface, looking at ease wherever he went. Reggie couldn’t imagine it, not when he nearly dropped his batter bowl at the pinging noise of his own microwave.

“What’s left to make, boss?” asked Luke, eyeing all the ingredients.

“Well, I’m doing the cake now, the cupcakes are in the oven and then I guess there’s just the Reggie-special.” Luke kicked down from the counter, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

“Sweet. I’m decorating the cupcakes.” Reggie’s heart immediately went cold at the thought of Luke’s sloppy icing until Bobby intervened.

“It’s alright, I’ll supervise,” he said, scoffing at Luke. Reggie relaxed marginally, gazing at the fan whirring in the oven and silently thanking whoever was watching over him that his parents were asleep. Max probably was too. Reggie hated when they argued- about money, about him and Max, about how they had fallen out of love- but it was even worse when his friends were over, politely pretending not to hear until the façade broke and they flashed Reggie the same shocked, apologetic look.

Reggie made the Reggie-special on autopilot- it was his signature dish, after all- listening to Bobby and Luke’s banter, and occasionally chiming in, watching Luke splatter icing on the cupcake and Bobby surreptitiously smoothing it down. It made him smile. He hoped it would make Alex smile too.

Luke’s voice cut into his thoughts. “If we can book this gig, then it's only a matter of time before we’re playing the Orpheum!” Bobby threw sprinkles at him in response and Reggie rolled his eyes internally. The Orpheum was the most impossible place to play in all of LA. “I’m telling you guys, we will make it,” said Luke, eyes shining. Some part of Reggie believed him.

By the time midnight approached, everything was ready. Reggie put aside three cupcakes for Max, and they put everything into containers ready for Alex’s birthday the next day.

“Happy birthday to you!” sang Reggie, Luke and Bobby. Alex was smiling wide and blushing- the way he always did when he was truly happy- and Reggie couldn’t help but smile too. He whooped with Luke and Bobby as Alex cut into the cake, his blush getting deeper and darker by the second.

Alex let out a laugh at the inside of the cake, turning wild eyes to Reggie. Reggie beamed back. It had taken some time and a consultation with his grandma’s recipe book to figure out, but he had managed to create a rainbow inside the cake. “Only you, Reg,” said Alex. He was _giggling_. Luke rubbed Alex’s shoulders, teasing, and Alex passed cake around on the different container lids. 

Alex peered into the other boxes. “You really made all this for me?” he said, looking at the various cupcakes and the majestic Reggie-special.

“Of course,” said Reggie, knocking shoulders with Alex. “And we’re not done.” Reggie pulled the old Bambi DVD out of his pocket, having snuck it from his house as he left.

“Bambi?” asked Alex, confused, as Reggie slotted it into the old, clunky TV that was gathering dust in the corner of the room, bringing it out into the light. Luke and Bobby flopped onto the sofa, dragging Alex with them.

“You said you wanted to eat cake and cry. I’m merely delivering on my end of the deal to do whatever you want for your birthday,” said Reggie. Alex scoffed as Reggie flung himself down onto the sofa next to Alex. However, when the movie was a couple minutes in, Alex let his head rest tentatively on Reggie’s shoulder. It was a rare sign of affection from Alex, but Reggie knew it meant thank you. He smiled to himself and covertly pulled a box of tissues out of his bag, knowing they would all need it soon.

_Reggie_

“Red looks good on you,” said Julie, as she painted Reggie’s fingernails. Flynn nodded in agreement, wiggling her fingers, drying the turquoise nail polish that Julie had just painted on her.

“It’s my favourite colour,” said Reggie. He hadn’t expected to spend his birthday with Flynn and Julie doing makeup, but it was pretty great. They were at Flynn’s house and Flynn had given Reggie a double trouble t-shirt- she had written “and Reg” in a fabric marker next to the logo- and Julie was currently painting their nails (she had the steadiest hands).

It was kind of strange that he had barely seen Luke and Alex all day, but he didn’t have time to think about it as Julie took some eyeliner out of Flynn’s makeup bag, smiling mischievously. Flynn squealed in approval, taking it from Julie. “This is gonna look so cool on you,” she said to Reggie, not waiting for a response as she gently pressed the tip to his skin. All three of them jumped when Julie’s phone began ringing and Flynn’s hand skidded across Reggie's face. He opened his eyes and could tell there was a huge black mark down his face from the way Flynn was repressing her laughter, lips pressed together.

Julie picked up the phone, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “those two fools'', before turning to Flynn and Reggie, a pained smile on her face. “I have to go and sort something out at home,” she said, “nothing major. I just have to… errr… turn the oven on for Carlos. He’s short.” She gave Flynn a look that Reggie couldn’t decipher- Flynn nodded and rolled her eyes in response- before she turned on her heel and left.

Almost immediately, Reggie became intangible again. Flynn’s face slackened in shock, staring at the space where Reggie had been before groaning to herself. Reggie, Alex and Luke could only be seen- and now, _felt_ \- when Julie was near. There was the strange exception that Carlos and Ray could now hear them- something they had discovered by Ray almost fainting when Reggie had started singing with him as he cooked. Julie guessed it was because they had a connection to Carlos and Ray, because of their connection to her.

“At least no one can see the eyeliner mishap anymore,” she said. It might’ve been to herself, but Reggie laughed. Flynn tensed in shock. “Did you just laugh?”

“Yeah?” said Reggie. Flynn’s eyes widened.

“I can hear you!”

“Really?” asked Reggie. Flynn nodded enthusiastically, her smile splitting her face. “Rad!” Reggie’s mind was tumbling but he didn’t care. Flynn could hear him!

“This is so cool,” said Flynn happily. Reggie nodded, before realising Flynn couldn’t see him, and then he hummed in response. “Ok, wait there,” she said, talking to a spot next to Reggie. Reggie stifled a giggle. Flynn left the room, muttering something about makeup under Spencer’s sink. Spencer was Flynn’s older sister, who was in college. According to Flynn, that made whatever she had left behind free game.

Reggie stayed put on Flynn’s rug, looking at her room. She was splattered across the walls- posters, art, photographs. Most of them were of her family, or her and Julie, but there were a few of Flynn, Julie and Carrie. They looked old, with peeling edges and faded smiles. Reggie wondered why she still had them up.

Flynn bounded back into the room, already speaking before she was within earshot. “- so awesome that we can talk now,” Flynn’s voice filtering into Reggie’s thoughts. She paused, considering. “There is prank potential in this, but I can’t see it. _Yet_.” She unfurled her hands, spreading various tubes of makeup across the floor.

Reggie painted Flynn’s toes in the same turquoise as her fingers, and Flynn stared in amazement at the brush that appeared to be painting her nails by itself. Reggie also fixed his eyeliner mishap, following Flynn’s careful instruction on how to construct winged eyeliner. He had to admit to himself, it did look pretty cool.

They talked about school, make-up and music. Apparently, there was a lot of music to catch up on. “Don’t worry, me and Jules are making you guys a Spotify playlist of all the greats,” she said.

Reggie wrinkled his nose. “Spotify?”

Flynn was about to answer when the phone on her bed buzzed. She reached over for it, and Reggie could tell she was hiding a smile. “What is it?” asked Reggie.

“Nothing,” said Flynn, her lips quivering. “It’s kinda stuffy in here though, do you want to go for a walk?”

Somehow, they ended up at the studio. Colourful leaves littered the paths, a cool breeze making them sing as they shuffled along the street. The journey had taken longer than expected, with Flynn in open-toe sandals because of her still-wet nail polish, carefully avoiding every leaf.

As they approached the studio doors, Reggie heard something that sounded like a kerfuffle, followed by someone- Julie- hissing, “Be quiet!”. The doors swung open and Reggie heard about a dozen people scream “happy birthday!” before he was enveloped in hugs so fast, he couldn’t see who they were from. Reggie felt a snap of elastic under his chin as someone strapped a party hat onto his head from behind and hooked their chin over Reggie’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, buddy,” he- Luke- said.

Alex was standing back sheepishly, arm in arm with Willie, as though he was waiting for something. Reggie looked at him, confused, before he fully began to take in his surroundings. The clothes- _costumes_ \- everyone was wearing, the way the room had been decorated, the music playing… It was… It was… Reggie turned to Alex for confirmation and Alex nodded in glee.

_It was his page._

Reggie didn’t know how, or if he was dreaming, but it was his page from the birthday book. “You probably shouldn’t have shown me that book,” said Alex, a shy smile curving his lips. Reggie leapt forward and seized Alex into a hug, both of them staggering back at the force of it.

“This was you?!” asked Reggie, his voice cracking in excitement.

“Nope,” said Alex with a big grin. “It was all you. I simply realised your vision.” Julie coughed pointedly. “Ok, Julie realised it, but we all helped.”

Reggie couldn’t stop smiling. Everything from the Star Wars game he had made up in the birthday book was in front of him. Spots around the room were decorated to look like different bases - Hoth, Tatooine, Dagobah, Endor-, the _iconic_ score was playing and Julie handed him a cardboard lightsaber and a waistcoat. “Better suit up, Solo,” said Julie.

Reggie could barely contain his joy.

He had imagined this moment so many times in his head, never once believing that it might come true. The game was much more fun than he had envisaged. Both Carlos and Willie came close to rivalling Reggie with their depth of Star Wars knowledge, so it was a lot more intense.

It started with Reggie defending the Hoth base, in an alliance with Julie and Luke (Leia and, well, Luke). They were trying to steal Dagobah from Ray’s control, his second-in-command being Carlos. Flynn, Alex and Willie were protecting Tatooine.

After an hour had passed, Carlos had usurped Ray from power, Julie had betrayed the alliance to join Willie, and both Flynn and Alex had joined the dark side, led by Carlos.

Another hour later and only Reggie and Willie were left, locked in an epic lightsaber duel (Carlos had fallen to his own greed and sunk his team with him). Everyone watched with bated breath. It was only when Reggie almost sprained his ankle (he didn't realise that was even possible, as a ghost) as he jumped off the piano that the duel ended, Ray convincing both of them that a diplomatic truce was better than fighting to the death.

They reluctantly agreed, Reggie and Willie uniting peace across the galaxy. It was only then that Reggie noticed Alex and Luke had disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off when heard them singing happy birthday. They entered the studio, holding a collapsing structure with candles stuck into it, between them. Everyone joined in the singing and cheered as Reggie blew out the candles.

Reggie stared at the Reggie-special (or, at least, a close approximation to one) on the table. “How?” he asked, turning to Alex and Luke.

“It took a lot of figuring out,” admitted Alex. “Although, I’ve got to ask, how did you figure out that some of these ingredients would taste good in a dessert? I mean, the-”

Reggie cut him off by putting his finger on Alex’s lips, as the rest of the group were listening curiously. “You must guard this secret with your life,” said Reggie, melodramatically. Alex nodded; his eyes full of laughter. “That goes for you too, Patterson!” said Reggie, turning around just in time to see him leaning over to whisper something to Julie.

“So close,” muttered Julie. Reggie giggled.

Ray distributed the Reggie-special and Reggie smiled as they all ate, enjoying his creation. It was nice not to have to make the cake for once.

_Bobby_

“Ya know, we really don’t have to sneak around, considering no one can see us,” said Alex. Reggie and Luke both shushed him and he rolled his eyes.

“It’s the principle of the thing,” said Luke, slapping the back of one hand onto his other palm. Reggie nodded in agreement. Breaking into someone else’s house without even trying to sneak around felt… off.

“This place is so weird,” said Alex, looking at the walls covered in abstract art and the lighting that left half the room in shadows. They were at Bobby’s- well, Trevor’s- house. It was just as big and beautiful as the last time they were there, and somehow felt even more lonely.

“Julie said it’s about the “aesthetic”,” said Luke, knowingly. Reggie chuckled at that and Alex scoffed, as they continued creeping round the house. All three of them were nervously watching the huge, monochrome clock on the wall tick closer and closer to midnight. Closer to Bobby’s birthday.

It was early March, with just enough winter left in the air for the spacious room to feel cold. They hadn’t been to Bobby’s house since Julie had come with them a couple years ago, convinced that Bobby would have a heart attack if they didn’t explain the Orpheum performance to him.

It was always weird to see Bobby so _old_. The air in Reggie’s chest felt sharp at the thought, the idea that life had just carried on without them still catching him off guard after so much time as a ghost. It had taken time, but they had forgiven Bobby. Reggie knew that he would never have been able to survive his three best friends all dying on the same night, when they were inches away from stardom. The thought of Bobby having to endure that, _alone_ …

Reggie returned his thoughts to the matter at hand, dangerously close to crying. There had been one idea left in Reggie’s birthday book that they had never got to execute. Reggie remembered writing it down so many years ago, after a picnic on Luke’s birthday.

_Bobby- white lilies_

There were a lot of vases in Bobby’s house, each one holding flowers in varying stages of wilting. Reggie, Luke and Alex were carefully replacing them all with bunches of white lilies. They smelt fresh and sweet, making the house feel more lived in and alive.

Reggie didn’t notice he was crying until he made his way over to see if the others were finished and Alex had immediately pulled him into a hug. Then, he began to feel the hot, wet tears sliding down his cheek. It took him a moment to register how Alex was shaking, and that he was crying too. Luke joined them wordlessly, teary-eyed.

Although they were the ones who died, they were mourning the loss of their fourth band mate.

It was a while until Alex said, “I think we should leave, you guys.” The thought of the warm studio, and Julie and Carlos and Ray warmed Reggie’s heart, bringing a smile to his lips. Alex and Luke poofed out. Reggie cast one last look around the place, before remembering there was still one thing he needed to do.

Trevor woke up in the morning with a headache, not fully realising what day it was until Carrie began singing happy birthday. He smiled, her voice, as always, the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. The sight of vases full of white lilies all around the houses was a nice surprise- they had always been his favourite flower- but he chalked it up to a lucky coincidence on behalf of the housekeeper.

Only when he saw the Reggie-special in the fridge did he realise that it might not be a coincidence.

The smell of the Reggie-special, and the thought of the boys remembering his favourite flower, was enough to make tears spill out of his eyes and a smile split his face.

From that day on, his heart felt so much lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading🧡 If you have any thoughts feel free to leave a comment or find me on tumblr at cosmic-croissant (also if you see any formatting/tagging errors please let me know, I'm still trying to get the hang of this site😅). Lots of love to all of you, have a great day/night!!


End file.
